Halo Fanon talk:Fanon of the Month
Format Nominations MUST follow every requirement set forth in the rules, refusal to do so will result in your nomination being removed without notice. To submit an article for nomination as Fanon of the Month, please use the format seen below: ARTICLE NAME (0) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' Month Day, Year *'Date of Nomination —' Month Day, Year *'Date joined —' Month Day, Year *'Description —' Briefly describe the nominated article. #VOTE Nomination Pool The Battle of Sydney (4) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' April 6th, 2013‎ *'Date of Nomination —' April 18th, 2013 *'Date joined —' April 6th, 2013‎ *'Description —' A tad rough around the edges, but the Battle of Sydney page shows a lot of promise that is rare in a new member. Cleary having a lot of work and inspiration put into it with hopefully a lot more to come (to expand on the great ideas the member has), I can't wait to see what Gamma has in store. #Nominationsies! #I concur with Stalker.--Minuteman 2492 (talk) 03:39, April 19, 2013 (UTC) #It could use a bit more organization and some fleshing out in a lot of sections, but the pictures used are very good and the foundation for a very well done article has already been laid. #Surprisingly good for a first article, well-written too. Could use a bit of work in some areas, but otherwise worthy of nomination. --Brodie-001 Anios (1) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' January 1st, 2013 *'Date of Nomination —' April 19th, 2013 *'Date joined —' January 1st, 2013 *'Description —' An impressively professional-quality article written by one of our community's more recent users. I was never big on reading about scientific writing in articles, but this has definitely caught my attention. # Definitely a nice article that has a lot of potential --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 16:59, April 19, 2013 (UTC) UNSC Army (Classified series) (0) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' September 3rd, 2012 *'Date of Nomination —' April 18th, 2013 *'Date joined —' September 3, 2012 *'Description —' An expansion of the UNSC Army detailing unit types, taking more than a few elements (like Green Berets) from modern US forces as we've seen elsewhere in canon. Jonathan-117 (4) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' September 23rd, 2012 *'Date of Nomination —' April 19th, 2013 *'Date joined —' September 23rd, 2012 *'Description —' Some of you may be know DC Ambrose as "that newbie who won an annual award three months into joining Halo Fanon". If that doesn't catch your attention, take a look at this article. The amount of detail and quality placed into this Master Chief expansion article even makes me envious. It's clear that Ambrose doesn't intend to mess around while he's here, and I believe this article in particular is deserving of recognition. #This article is probably one of the few canon expansion articles that has absolutely obliterated my mind. The amount of detail is groundbreaking and extremely well-organized. Without even knowing him, I've already got a plethora of respect for the guy. This article? A shining example of what can be done with brains and a keyboard. #As per nomination. #Definitely not what I was expecting for a "117 expansion article." To echo Stel, it was rather mind-blowing. There's room for improvement, but the sheer amount of information and storytelling involved here warrants recognition. #As per nomination. --I'm hungry, can I have food? (talk) 19:44, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Achilles Division (1) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' December 27th, 2012 *'Date of Nomination —' April 19th, 2013 *'Date joined —' December 27th, 2012 *'Description —' It's a shame this article has escaped my notice for so long, because it really does show great skill on the author's part. But that's mainly owing to the fact that this article was posted all in one day and left untouched. Still, I don't think it would be quite fair to let the author's hard work remain under the radar. #Quite in-depth. The format is a little off putting, but it detracts little from the overall quality of the page. Spartan-A434 (0) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' October 3rd, 2012 *'Date of Nomination —' April 18th, 2013 *'Date joined —' October 3rd, 2012 *'Description —' While this article has a few things to be desired, it's quite a sight for a new user. Reminds me of a number of still-standing Necros Spartans. Tal 'Zerex (1) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' April 21st, 2013 *'Date of Nomination —' May 2nd, 2013 *'Date joined —' February 7th, 2013 *'Description —' An in-the-works but promising Sangheili article that's caught my interest. As someone who is fascinated by the character of the Sangheili species, I hope to see that The Pale Kestrl continues to work on this character in the future to earn it additional distinguished titles in the future. In the meantime, here's my nomination for its potential FotM award. #Quite engaging for a rogue Sangheili, and avoids a number of tropes. Hope to see more of him in the future! ---- 2013 Winners May 2013 — Red Letter Days *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' January 11th, 2013 *'Date of Nomination —' April 8th, 2013 *'Date joined —' January 11th, 2013 *'Description —' An in-the-works story that's already proving to be very interesting and has a number of relevant subpages that also show great promise. #As per nomination. #This'd be a work that really is deserving of more reads, and therefore, deserves promotion by FotM. That Damn Sniper 04:45, April 19, 2013 (UTC) #As per the above. #While the organization leaves something to be desired, the overall worldbuilding is something I find to be quite enjoyable. --Do not insult me. 06:58, April 21, 2013 (UTC) #A well-written piece of work that occasionally flickers with brilliance; highly original with its own lore to accompany the tale. A new talent has emerged, indeed, all the writers within the nomination pool are the strongest newcomers the site has had for a while. The future looks strong. Joshua (Talk) 18:47, April 24, 2013 (UTC) # Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 22:49, April 27, 2013 (UTC) #I've read a bit of the stories and Lore here, and I must say, it's very interesting, to say the least.--I'm hungry, can I have food? (talk) 01:34, April 28, 2013 (UTC)